Finding a New Path
by d.j.-dude
Summary: When you can't go back, you must go forward. Will Ian and Alex make it to an army base for shelter? Or will the Rage virus decide their fates and further threaten human exsistance?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story for 28 Days Later. I normally write stories for InuYasha. So plz tell me if I need to do better, and if I should keep writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!" whispered Alex.

"……5 more minutes, dad…" Ian said groggily.

"Ian. Your dad's dead. Remember?"

Ian sat up slowly. He didn't need to be reminded about his father's death. Nor did he want to keep living, now that both of his parents, and his older brother.

Alex thought back to what happened not to long ago. Only three days prior to today. Ian's father was trying to turn the power on in an old warehouse to draw the zombies to the building. It seemed that the plan would work, and it did. A little too well. The undead cornered Ian's dad on the roof where the fuse box was located under a concrete panel. He jumped to his death, so he wouldn't become a zombie, and create more problems for the two boys.

"We've gotta keep moving…" said Alex. "I found a car. One that actually works…"

"What are we gonna do with a car if we don't have anywhere else to go?" asked Ian.

Alex pulled out a radio from the car he found.

"New broadcast…" said Alex. "There's a place with people… basically a colony."

"……..I'm not going……." said Ian.

Alex stared dumbfounded at Ian.

"What the hell do you mean you're not going'?!?" yelled Alex making Ian flinch slightly.

Ian looked up at Alex with a sad look, and said quietly "I can't… I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too," said Alex getting madder by the second.

"For what…?"

"For letting you _die_ here alone not being an option!"

Ian stood up, and slid the clip of ammo he had in the handgun he had taken from a gun store days before. _Three bullets left_' thought Ian. Then, he pushed the nearly empty clip back in the gun and cocked it sliding the black outer metal back, hearing the click, before letting go of the metal, which encased the silver of the barrel.

Alex was sitting in the driver's seat of the car he found. He was turning the key in the ignition repeatedly, but the engine wouldn't start. Ian heard Alex hit the wheel and yell "Shit!" while placing his head on the steering wheel. And eventually forcing himself out of the car.

"Guess we're walkin'" said Alex to Ian who was walking out of an alley looking tired.

Truthfully, Alex couldn't blame his friend. For looking tired. For feeling like all hope was lost. …For wanting to die. But it wasn't like Alex himself hadn't lost anything.

His mother was also dead, and he hadn't seen his father since he was three. Like anyone who had survived their first days and nights in this hell hole that was taking hold of almost every country, Alex just wanted it to stop.

What if this plague… this virus had killed everybody it could, and eventually died out because its host couldn't find warm flesh to feed on? Would the infection end forever? What if Ian and Alex were the only people alive? If that happened, the entire human race would die out with the virus.

"**Only one country has been reported to have completely dodged infection,**" came a very recent radio broadcast. "**The only country so far untouched by this viral plague is New Zealand.**"

"Too bad we'll never get there…" said Ian.

"Ian. You…have _never_ been the type to just give up," said Alex.

"Well sorry if I haven't been myself lately," retorted Ian.

"Let's just try to get to this ARMY base, Ian."

"Fine…"

Ian stood up and turned to walk down the street, but stopped as if he'd suddenly been paralyzed.

"Dad…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't like cliffhangers but I had to do it. Plz Review.

**I DO NOT MIND FLAMES.**


	2. Explosions and Quick Decisions

Okay… nobody reviewed the first chapter… I need reviews guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad?" said Ian nervously.

What was going on? Hadn't Ian's father died from jumping off of that abandoned warehouse? Well, obviously, He didn't land the right way if the infected could feed on his flesh, and bring him back to life…sort of.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Alex careful not to make any sudden movements that might make this thing come at them any sooner than Ian , and Alex, could think of a way out.

"I don't know!" said Ian.

Just then, Ian remembered the car that Alex had found. It couldn't be driven, but it could serve as an immediate escape, or if Ian played his cards right…a trap…

"Run back to the car…" said Ian quietly.

"Why? The engines shot, remember?" Alex asked.

"Just do what I say…and you might live," replied Ian.

"What do you mean 'might'?" said Alex.

"NOW!"

Immediately, the infected, man lunged at Ian, and Alex, who made a brake for the car. Alex opened the car door and jumped in, before moving to the seat farthest away from the opened car door. Ian got in and slammed the door just as quickly as he could. Ian's undead father was beating on the window of the car. The glass of the window didn't crack. But on the last slam on the window, it shattered, and the infected man was halfway through the window, ready for its next two meals.

Alex pushed open the door that he was virtually pressed up against, and fell out onto the street. Ian got out, too, and closed the door behind him. That would seem stupid to close the door of a car when you're trying to not get ruthlessly murdered. But it was all a part of Ian's plan.

The two boys ran up the street. Ian turned around taking out his gun while aiming back at the engine of the car. Obviously, this little simplistic plan was working. Ian came to that conclusion when he saw his former father still stuck in the window. Ian steadied his aim and pulled the trigger back in a moment that went by so fast it felt like slow-motion. The bullet hit its target head-on, causing the engine and the gas tank to leak and combust, ending in a huge explosion that you normally would only see in an action movie.

"I guess there _was_ gas in the tank," joked Alex.

But Alex, at first, didn't realize that Ian wasn't laughing. Nor was Ian paying attention. All he could think of was feeling guilty for blowing his dad up.

Alex saw Ian's eyes well up with tears, and put his arm around Ian's shoulder.

"It was for the better. You had to do it," Alex said trying to console Ian.

Ian only pushed Alex's arm off of him and turned around to keep walking.

"Whatever…" Ian said.

Alex stared at Ian. The younger boy never usually acted that way. Rudely pushing people away when he knew he needed them by his side. But then again, what ever was going on in this diseased country was anything but normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was this chapter? I need to know! Plz review! I need your reviews!


	3. Probable Causes

Just continuing the story. I actually have a review! Pathetic… I know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Probable Causes…

The Sun. It can be a beautiful site…when you are able to see it. The sun had just come up again, signifying that Ian, and Alex had made it through another night without being brutally beaten, or mauled to death. But that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. There would be more bad nights, some worse than others.

The occasional shriek of an infected could be heard, but was becoming increasingly rare.

Ian and Alex had resumed their route to the Army base that was supposed to be only another two cities away. But still, that is a long walk. Who knows what could happen if the boys ever ended up walking on a road that ran through the woods. But its worse when they can't get by a building without guns being pointed in their faces. Like now.

Alex and Ian had been confronted by a man in a white lab coat that was covered in large spots of blood.

"What are you doing here!?" said the man. "Are you one of them!?"

Ian and Alex stared at the man like he was crazy. If they were infected, they would have killed him, or at least tried to.

"Are you dead?" asked Alex almost sarcastically.

"No," replied the man.

"Then were not infected!" said Alex defiant to the end.

"Why should I believe you?" said the man suspicious of the boys in front of him.

"Well for one thing, were talking to you," said Ian. "Oh, and not beating the crap out of you…_yet_."

"What about you?" asked Alex. "You might be turning into one of 'em!"

"Me? Infected? Why would you say that?" said the man nonchalantly.

"Because you're covered in blood…" Alex pointed out.

"Ah, well. This hasn't much to do with the infected," said the man.

"_Hasn't much_?" said Ian.

There was another blood-curdling scream from an infected person charging at a stray dog. The man that Ian and Alex had just met was looking around for the person who was undoubtedly infected. He saw the infected eventually, and saw that it was no longer chasing the dog. It had stopped to look around, and at first it looked in the opposite direction of Ian, Alex, and the man. And then, it turned its head toward them. It shrieked before vomiting blood all over the ground in front of itself.

"Come with me," said the man.

Ian and Alex were a little uneasy about following the shady man, but they had no choice. They followed the man to a laboratory of some kind. Now it made sense. This man was a scientist. But why was his white lab coat covered in blood? Ian looked around the room and saw hundreds of test tubes, and beakers full of blood. Some of the blood had been carefully placed on slides, and put under microscopes.

Why's he studying blood? Thought Ian.

Alex was very suspicious of the scientist. He never took his eyes off of the older man, because he might try something.

"You're probably wondering why all of these people have gone rampaging," said the scientist.

"Yeah," said Ian. "What's this infection that's going around?"

"Well, this infection, we have called the Rage virus, simply because of the way they act towards people who have not been infected," the scientist explained.

"Are they dead?" asked Alex.

"Well…not exactly," said the scientist.

"So then they're alive," Alex assumed.

"That's…not exactly right either…" said the scientist.

"Then what are they?!" said Ian. "Half dead psychopaths?!"

"…I suppose you could call them that," said the scientist. "They don't have any reasoning skills. They savagely attack those who haven't been infected. And they band together with other infected to capture their…prey. That is until it comes to feeding."

"We've kinda noticed…_all_ of that," said Ian. "We haven't been walking from town to town for nothing."

Alex was beginning to get impatient with the scientist. He wanted to know how to get out of town if he ever encountered any more infected.

"How do you kill them?" asked Alex impatiently.

"My research hasn't really given me any answers…yet." said the scientist. "But it is possible, as I have seen, to kill them like someone would any person that is not infected. Or you could sever the top of the spinal column…"

"…What?" asked Ian confused.

"Shoot them in the head," said the scientist pointing at Ian's gun.

"Wait!" said Alex. "You've been doing research on them?"

"Yes," said the scientist. "For my company. We gather samples of blood from the infected, both newly infected, and recently killed infected whose bodies were lying on the streets."

There was a long silence as Ian and Alex took this in.

"So…so this is _your_ fault?!" said Alex.

"No!" said the scientist defending himself. "This infection has been spreading around for 28 weeks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's the end of that chapter. Should I keep writing? I had to correct something that I did in the last chapters that I was enlightened to.

Plz R&R.


End file.
